


Mother Knows Best

by Setfiretotherainbow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Tangled AU, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, and just, decided that instead of doing homework i'd write this, i beta'd it myself, it's very halfassed, ive been thinking of this for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setfiretotherainbow/pseuds/Setfiretotherainbow
Summary: the mother knows best repriseexceptIllumi is RapunzelAnd Kikyou is Mother GothelAnd Hisoka is Eugene
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck & Kikyou Zoldyck, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXSpooky_GhostXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSpooky_GhostXx/gifts).



“I...I think he, likes me.” His voice was soft, hesitant, he didn't really know what to think,  _ Someone likes me _ . 

“Likes you?! Please Illumi that demented.” His eyes shot up, looking at his mother, she said it with such ease, like it was a simple fact. It honestly might as well be. She wasn't wrong, he knew that.

She walked towards Illumi continuing her speech, “This is why you never should have left,” acting flippantly as though none of this mattered, “dear this whole romance that you invented just proves,” she hugged Illumi from behind, digging her nails into his shoulders. Drawing blood. 

Her voice dropped lower, more possessive, “You’re too naive to be here.” Illumi felt himself sag under her words. Had he been imagining it? It seemed like he had liked Illumi but...Illumi wouldn’t know, this was his first time out of the tower.

Kikyo smirked to herself, feeling her son was close to giving up, “Why would he like you? Come on now, really” She raised an eyebrow, then spun around her son and grabbed his hair, “look at you! You think that he's impressed?!” Illumi stumbled, following his mothers motions as she yanked him around,  _ it hurts, _ he didn't dare say anything though. 

She let go of his hair and walked away, towards the path. Back to the tower, “ Don't be a dummy,” her voice softened, “come with mummy, Mother…” 

“No.” Kikyo stopped, she looked at her son, shock evident on her face,then her eyes dropped into a glare and her face hardened. 

“No?” Her voice was different, Illumi couldn't pinpoint the emotion. He didn't like it. “Oh,” she smirked, “ I see how it is.” illumis eyes widened,  _ oh. She's mad. This is bad.  _ He stood stalk still. 

“Illumi knows best. Illumi’s so mature now, such a  _ clever _ grown up ‘miss’ ” Kikyo patted him on the head roughly, her tone was condescending and it hurt but it was all that he could focus on, he was terrified. He’d never done this before, never said no to his mother, he always did what she asked of him, it was better than being afraid. But he wanted this couldn't she see? He had done  _ everything _ she ever asked him to do. Does he not deserve this? 

“Illumi knows best. Fine, if you're so sure now, go ahead and give him This!” 

Illumi’s eyes widened, where had she gotten that, “ how did you-” 

But his mother cut him off, “This is Why He's Here! Don't Let Him Deceive You!” she threw the satchel at illumi it hit his chest and he held it there, shrinking away from his mother and her poisonous words, “Give It To Him Watch You’ll See!” she was furious now, shouting her words, making sure they hurt, and they did.

“Trust me My Dear, That's how Fast He’ll Leave You. I Wont Say I Told You So!” She was standing right in front of Illumi now, looking down on him, she was laughing at him, he could see it in her eyes, she really didn't believe that Hisoka would come through. “No Illumi Knows Best! So If He’s Such A Dreamboat. Go And Put Him, TO THE TEST!” Illumi watched his mother walk away from him, she turned around at the beginning of the path, she seemed to calm down, her eyes still glaring and she spoke, so quietly Illumi almost couldn't hear, but he did, and it chilled him to his bones, “ If he's lying. Don't come crying.” She looked him in the eye, “Mother Knows Best.” And she disappeared. 

leaving Illumi alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do this for a little bit and just decided Fuck It and went for it  
> definitley not my best work, i may come back to it later  
> but for now you get this  
> yee  
> have fun!  
> ~MiRo


End file.
